gunslingergirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Croce
Name: Jean Croce Occupation: '''Handler Jean Croce (ジャン Jan) is an agent working in Section 2 of the Social Wellfare Agency, as the leader of the Handlers and a trusted advisor of Director Lorenzo, the head of the department. He is Enrica and Jose Croce's older brother and Rico's Handler. '''Background: Jean's childhood was strongly influenced by his grandfather, a hero of the Italian resistance movement in World War II. He had very little to do with his parents, who both worked, and left both himself and his siblings home alone for long periods of time, but came to particularly dislike his father, Giovanni, who he felt no love for. His father, a leading anti-terrorist prosecutor, wanted him to become a lawman, like himself and his mother, but Jean wished to enrol in the military academy then join the army, to become a war hero like his grandfather. He may have chosen this career to go against Giovanni in an act of rebellion. Joining the 1st Carabinieri Parachute Battalion "Tuscania" may have been a comprise, since it is a military police force so it satisfied Jean's desire to become a soldier and his father's desire to know law. He met Sophia Durante, a fellow Carabinieri soldier from the supply unit, when he was twenty-three years old. Although he tried to avoid her affection for him, over time he grew very close to her and a year later they became engaged. She was the only person with whom he fully relaxed around, and his personality became softer and more open as he spend more time with her. When Jean was twenty-four, he introduced his fiancée to his parents, and then brought her to his family home to meet his sister, Enrica. Jose arrived home from the war in the Balkans, and the family decided to travel to the Summer home on the Sicily coast for a holiday. Before they left, Jose received a call to meet with the Minister of Defence about a job opportunity and Jean accompanied him, while the rest of the family left in a separate car. Giovanni was travelling down the highway with Carla, Enrica and Sophia when a car bomb detonated beneath the vehicle, hurling it into the air. The explosion killed most of the family instantly, except Jean's fiancée, who was still alive although grievously injured. Jean and Jose were standing in front of the Minister of Defence when he received the phone call, saying: "They all...!!" They both got into they car and drove to the scene, where Jean tried to run over towards the destroyed car but was tackled to the ground by a police officer. They were taken into custody under suspicion of terrorism, while Sophia was driven away in an ambulance, where she later died. While waiting for the charges against Jose to be dropped, Jean was approached by Lorenzo, who was in charge of Giovanni's personal protection, and offered a position to work for the SWA. Determined of revenge, he accepted and convinced his brother, Jose, to also join, so they could hunt down their family's killer. For the first year, they were given little work to perform as the cyborg program was still in its early stages, with Angelica being used as a test. It was during this time that they led a personal investigation into their family's murder and discovered that Giacomo Dante was behind the attack. Some several years after his brother's death, an older Jean is eventually promoted and given the role of chief of a government anti-terrorist division, and is being informed at his desk of a follower, Nuovo Azzuro, planning to attempt to break Giacomo out of prison by received information of a code-named agent, Pandora, to which the scene shows a framed photograph of Rico and Jean's left hand, on which he now wears a ring on his ring finger. When the agent who informs Jean that it was the agent code-named Pandora that found out of this, Jean responds that Giacomo better hope he stays locked up. Jean tells the agent to keep him informed on the situation, and leaves his desk, and sees two of his subordinates looking at the uploaded video Speranza Guellfi asking one dollar donations for her friend in college for him to have a chance to fulfill his dream of directing a movie, to which Jean tells the two to donate a dollar. Appearance: Jean has fair skin, pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, matching a similar appearance to his cyborg. He often wears a pair of black sunglasses and brown leather gloves. He typically dresses in well-tailored business suits, and usually wears a long trench coat when out on a job. Personality: It is Jean's desire for vengeance that defines his very being, he lives only to kill the terrorists of the Five Rebublics Faction, and is willing to torture them for information using any means necessary to succeed. He ignored the chance to rescue hostages from the Pandania in order to gain the opportunity to kill his enemy, Giacomo Dante, who still managed to escape, leaving a trail of death and devastation behind him. Since a young age, Jean was unable to openly express his emotions, which led to him becoming cold and detached. When his grandfather died, he did not grieve despite that they were close, stating: 'I realized at that time that I am a cold-hearted person.' After meeting Sophia he become much more softer and kinder, smiling more frequently and opening up a little more. However, after her death, his cold personality was further reinforced, and he grew harsh, ruthless and unrelenting towards his goal for revenge. Whereas Jose shows concern and affection for Henrietta, treating her much like a sister and often giving her praise during a job, Jean looks upon Rico as simply a tool for vengeance - a means to an end. He can be brutal towards his cyborg, smacking her across the face, leaving her with a bleed lip,when he got angry with her for disobeying an order, and pushing her aside in frustration, when due to an error in his judgement, his enemy Dante escaped, after killing several hostages, a cyborg and many of the SWA's personnel. He can also be quite manipulative, such as when he convinced Hilshire to join the agency to protect Triela. Jean rarely discusses how he feels or what he is thinking, such as when he told Jose to quit school to look after their sister, but only because he knew his brother would be better with Enrica then he would ever be. Despite his unemotional personality, Jean cares very deeply for his brother and his cyborg, even embracing Rico after Angelica's death. He is seen talking frequently with Jose, and often discusses his plans and ideas with him, sometimes even joking with him, as when Jose gave up smoking when around Henrietta for her health. Weapons: Jean's sidearm of choice is a Browning Hi-Power Mk-III. However, during the attack at the nuclear plant he is uses a standard SCAR-H and an FN Five-seveN USG instead. Notes: Jean frequently visits his Fiancée's grave, where he talks to her Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 11.40.13 am.png|Jean at his grandfather's funeral Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 11.40.38 am.png|Jean, first talking his Sophia Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 11.42.24 am.png|Jean and Sophia Screen Shot 2016-04-20 at 4.46.52 pm.png|Jean speaking with an agent with his cyborg, Rico, tortures a Pandanian Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 11.53.11 am.png|Jean with his brother, when they find out that their family have been killed Screen Shot 2016-05-13 at 11.05.31 am.png|Jean, trying to convince Jose to pick another cyborg, as he is too emotion about Henrietta about his desire to kill the Pandania and, ultimately, Dante, often reciting the number of terrorists he has killed since joining the agency. His brother, Jose, was the only person to have met Sophia prior to their engagement, probably some time during the military when they both served together. Jean had a strained relationship with his sister, and they often fought, probably due to his distant personality and how much time he spent away from her. Enrica did not like Sophia when she first/ met her, as she thought his Fiancée would take him away from her even more. He may have named his cyborg, Rico, after his sister: < Enrica - Enrico (male derivative) = Rico > Although unconfirmed, Jean's Fiancée may have been pregnant at her time of death. This would explain his need to introduce her to the rest of his family so quickly. Jean does not visit the family house, and only returned to the summer home once, when on holiday with Jose, which he appeared to be uncomfortable with. Jean rarely talks about his family or their death, and mainly focuses on his work, strangely enough, much like his father did. Jean wished to become a captain like his grandfather, but was not given the promotion as his commander thought he was too cold to be a good leader. After Dante's death, Jean finally visits his sister's grave and lays flowers down upon her, something he had not been able to do since she had died. After their family's deaths, both Jean and Jose were harassed by the media, who asked for interviews. He always calls the girls 'cyborgs' as a way to even further distance himself from the children and to avoid any connections developing, although this does not ultimately work. He appears to be quite close to Claes, watching her play the piano and talking with her frequently. This may be because he is personally in charge of her well-being or because he feels a degree of regret for how she is treated as a test subject, a decision he did not agree with. They also share similar personality traits. Images: Category:Characters Category:Croces Category:Males Category:Handlers Category:Social Welfare Agency Category:Section 2